Scaring You
by Neko-Mei
Summary: One-Shot It all starts when Tyson and Kai make a bet. Kai thinks Tyson could never scare him, but Tyson has other ideas Tyka (shounen ai)


**Mei: **_Hey! It's another pointless, sappy one-shot from yours truly! Written due to extreme boredom. Tis not very good, methinks. I can do better, methinks. But I'm too lazy to edit it. Uh… I'm fully aware it isn't Halloween yet… but who cares, ne?_

**--Disclaimer--**I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters, they belong to… uh… well I can't remember the name, but it's not me!

**--Warning--**Contains shounen ai (boy/boy romance) if you don't like it, then don't read it. Tis very simple, methinks.

**Kai: **_Reminder – this fic is pointless and sappy. -.-;; _

**Tyson: **_And tyka! =)_

**Kai: **_As if Mei would write anything else. _

****

****

**..::Scaring You::..**

****

"Boo!" shouted Tyson Kinomiya, jumping out from beneath the table where his two best friends, Max and Kenny, were playing checkers.

"Aaahh!" cried Max, while Kenny let out a rather feminine scream and jumped out of his seat, knocking the game board over in the process and scattering the pieces all over the floor. Both boys turned and glared at their navy-haired friend as he doubled over in laughter.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" he gasped, "It was hilarious!"

"Tyson!" shouted the Chief, "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Aw, come on, Chief," said Max cheerfully, "You have to admit it _was_ kinda funny."

The short bespectacled boy sulked, "You're only saying that because you were losing!" he accused, gesturing to the fallen checkers board.

"Oh, Kenny, don't be such a spoilsport!" piped up Dizzy, who was sitting open on the other side of the table, "You can always come play computer Solitaire! The game misses you, you know."

"Anyway," said Tyson, having recovered from his laughing fit, "Halloween is in a few days!"

"Don't remind me," groaned Kenny, shuddering at the thought of all the monsters and creepy crawlies that surfaced this time of year. Not to mention the horror movies the others would undoubtedly want to watch…

"Hey guys!" The three boys turned around to see Ray enter the room, "Old Sourpuss wants us to get outside and practice," he informed them.

"Aw, man," whined Tyson, "I was hoping he'd forget."

"You should be glad he didn't!" said Kenny, bringing up a file on his laptop, "According to my stats you guys are in serious need of some training – or you'll be _flattened_ in the next tournament!"

The World Champion's eyes widened, "Whoa! We're not _that_ bad, Chief!"

"Come on Tyson, a little practice never hurt anyone," said Ray cheerfully.

"Yeah," Max agreed, "You know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'."

Tyson grinned and raised his hands in surrender, "Okay okay! You guys win – I'll quit complaining. I'm going to go grab Dragoon, okay? Meet you outside!"

"Sure," said Ray, he turned and walked out the door, with Max and Kenny close behind him.

The midnight-eyed teenager smiled mischievously as he watched them go, _they have _no_ idea what I've got in store for them!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gee, Tyson sure is taking a long time," said Max watching the door of the Kinomiya's dojo expectantly.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, "but knowing him, he's probably lost his launcher in a pile of laundry."

Max snickered, and Kenny couldn't help but smile but Kai was not amused.

"He should be more organized. He's wasting time," stated the older boy coldly.

"Lighten up Kai," said Max, "Ray was only joking. I'm sure Tyson will be here any minute now."

Ten minutes passed in uncomfortable silence before Kai finally spoke up, "You were saying?"

The blonde grinned nervously, "Well, maybe a little more than a minute…"

Tyson crept up to the bushes near the side of the dojo. Hilary wasn't there because she was out of town visiting relatives. Ray was sitting on the steps with his head in his arms, looking bored out of his mind. Kenny sat beside him, typing away on Dizzy and examining Draciel critically. Max was standing near the Chief, watching the process intently, although occasionally sparing a glance at the door. And Kai… Well, Kai was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes shut – as always.

Tyson couldn't help but smile to himself. Same old Kai. Cold, detached, serious, sexy Kai. _Sexy?!_ Where did that thought come from? Tyson would have smacked his forehead to get rid of the idea, but that would have made too much noise. His plan required that he be absolutely silent, until the moment he struck.

"BOO!!"

Ray's head flew up so fast, Tyson was worried for a moment he would get whiplash. His golden eyes were wide and startled, he looked around anxiously for the source of the noise.

Kenny had nearly the same reaction as before, screaming like a little girl and knocking Dizzy off of his lap. Dizzy, to say the least, was not too pleased with this.

Max let out a similar scream and tried to hide behind Ray, who jumped nearly three feet in the air at being touched.

And Kai… had no reaction at all. Tyson's face fell in disbelief. Kai wasn't even the least bit fazed by the younger boy's little stunt. He continued to lean against the wall, and without even opening his eyes, he said, "You're late, Kinomiya."

Tyson was hardly even aware that the others were now glaring at him, "Didn't I scare you?" he asked Kai, feeling slightly disappointed.

The older boy snorted, "You? Scare me? Like that would ever happen."

"Sure freaked me out," mumbled Max. He suddenly realized he was still clinging to Ray from earlier, and instantly let go of the Chinese boy, blushing madly.

"Hey! I even scared _Ray_," said Tyson defensively, "You must have been at least a little bit freaked!"

The silver-haired boy shook his head slightly, "The day you scare me will be the day little Kenny decides he hates computers."

Tyson snarled, angry now. Why did Kai always have to spoil his fun? "Oh yeah? I bet you twenty dollars that I _could_ scare you! I bet I could freak you out so badly you'd scream like a little girl… Or Kenny."

"Hey!" cried the Chief indignantly, "Why are you guys picking on me?"

"But Kenny!" exclaimed Dizzy melodramatically, "It's so much fun!"

"Fine," replied Kai coolly, "I could use an extra twenty bucks."

Tyson's stormy blue eyes narrowed, "Too bad, I'll be getting it!"

Kai smiled confidently, "You can try, Tyson. You can try."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How to scare Kai…" Tyson muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. Training was over and Max and Kenny had gone back to playing checkers, with Ray watching them… or more correctly, watching Max. Tyson smiled, those two were so gone on each other.

Back to his problem – Kai. What could possibly scare the Russian blader? Tyson tried to think back to all the times he had ever seen Kai afraid, but drew up a blank. There had to be something Kai was afraid of… He'd tried nearly everything so far! Every prank in the book, from his little "boo" trick to writing Kai mysterious letters. Nothing worked, Kai saw through all of his schemes.

"Aha!" the teenager snapped his fingers, "I've got it!" he said excitedly. He raced downstairs to carry out his plan. It would require an awful lot of stealth, but Tyson was up to it.

He sneaked down to where he and his teammates usually slept, and made his way over to where Kai's things were kept. He carefully pulled out the dark blue beyblade and tucked it into his back pocket. He snickered and snuck back upstairs.

A few minutes later Tyson watched Kai come to get his blade. He watched the other boy search through all his stuff nearly twice over, frown, and walk back outside. _He looks worried!_ Thought Tyson gleefully, but suddenly he felt guilty. He couldn't deny that he would also be worried if Dragoon suddenly vanished.

Tyson shook his head – it wasn't like he wouldn't give Dranzer back to Kai. It was just for a little while, long enough to scare Kai, that was all. It was the cutie's own fault for provoking him. _Cutie?! _This time Tyson really did smack his forehead – repeatedly, against the wall. _Okay, so maybe Kai_ _is_ _sexy and cute, but being the same gender I shouldn't think that!_ The World Champion sighed, rubbing his head. Hitting it against the wall really hadn't done anything to stop his perverted thoughts.

"Kinomiya, give me back my blade."

Tyson jumped nearly ten feet in the air and whirled around, "H-hey Kai!" he stammered, feeling his face go red because of his previous thoughts about a certain Russian boy.

Kai didn't seem to notice and held his hand out expectantly, "I _know_ you have it."

"What makes you think I have it?" challenged Tyson, somehow finding his courage again and stepping a little closer to Kai in an effort to be intimidating. He didn't realize how close he was until he saw the taller boy's eyes widen nervously.

Could it be? Tyson moved even closer, just to be sure, "Why would I take Dranzer?"

Kai took a step back almost involuntarily and Tyson felt a smirk of triumph spread across his lips. It was true! The closer he got, the more agitated Kai became. What if he cornered the half-japanese boy and then got so close that his agitation turned to fear? He'd win the bet, that's what! … And he'd have an excuse to be close to the gorgeous bishounen…

He moved closer to Kai and continued, "I mean, Dranzer's very important to you, ne?" Tyson heard a satisfying bump as Kai backed into the wall, his beautiful scarlet eyes widening even further in realization. It was all Tyson could do to keep himself from jumping the other boy. That expression was adorable! Instead, he satisfied himself with moving even closer so that they were almost nose to nose.

"I wouldn't want to scare you," he smiled, sliding his arms around Kai's waist.

Those last words were a mistake on his part, because Kai realized what he was doing. _So, he thinks he can intimidate me, huh? _Thought the elder blader, _Well, two can play that game._ Tyson was in shock as he felt a pair of strong arms slide around his neck, but he quickly recovered as he realized what Kai was doing.

"Of course you wouldn't, baby," the dual-haired boy replied huskily.

Tyson was frustrated. Kai had caught on to his plan _again_! He was going to have to find some way to catch the other boy completely of guard… He pulled Kai closer to him, running a hand down so that it rested firmly on Kai's ass. He noted with some satisfaction that the taller boy's eyes widened at this, but is was short lived as Kai soon recovered and ran a hand up to free Tyson's midnight blue hair from it's binding.

_Darn_, thought Tyson as his long hair fell over his shoulders. Kai was not going to give up, was he? It suddenly occurred to him that his lips were less than an inch from Kai's… It would be so easy to just lean in, close the gap and taste them…

No! He couldn't do that! That would be going too far… But those eyes, that skin, those lips… It was too tempting. Damn the consequences – if Kai got angry he'd just say he'd been trying to scare him… it was partly true, right?

Tyson leaned in and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Kai was too shocked to respond at first, but then, slowly, tentatively, he kissed back. The younger boy, feeling braver, ran his tongue across his captain's lower lip, asking for entrance.

All passionate kisses come to an end eventually, due to the very annoying need for oxygen. The two pulled away reluctantly, Tyson in his euphoria, completely forgot the reason he had backed Kai into the wall in the first place (aside from being attracted to the elder boy, of course).

"Tyson?" Kai whispered softly, his voice was barely audible but Tyson just managed to catch his next words, "I… I think I… I love you…"

Tyson was speechless. A little voice in his head kept chanting away, _He loves me! He said that he loves me! Yay! _It wouldn't shut up… He then noticed that Kai looked rather hurt, and was starting to pull away from him. The younger boy realized the other had probably taken his silence the wrong way.

He pulled Kai back into his arms, "I love you too," he said softly, brushing Kai's silvery-blue bangs out of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," said Tyson reassuringly.

"Oh… I was scared when you didn't say anything… I thought you were going to yell at me…"

Tyson laughed, "Silly Kai," he paused as he realized something, a slow victorious smirk spreading across his face, "You were scared? _Scared?_ I scared you?"

His lover's beautiful crimson eyes widened, "Ah, I meant worried, _worried_!"

Tyson shook his head, laughing now, "Oh no, Kai. You said scared! Don't try and take it back now," he grinned, "You owe me twenty bucks, koi."

"Koi? I like the sound of that…"

Tyson smiled, "So do I… Loving you is more fun than scaring you."

* * *

**Mei: **_It's done! It's completely sappy, I know it is – but hey, I was in a sappy mood today._

**Tyson: **_Reviewers get candy from Maxy's sugar stash! …Uh, hehe, I'll hand them out for Max 'cuz he's too busy with Ray in that closet… Even though it's _our_ turn, isn't it Kai?_

**Kai: **::blushes:: _You don't have to advertise that to the whole world!!_

**Tyson: **_Not the _whole_ world, just the readers! =) Please review!_


End file.
